thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Plásma
"It's time to corrupt" Anti-Plásma is the Anti Counterpart to Plásma Commentates. He is one of the main antagonists of The Creature Channel, trying many times to take over the minds of its members. Anti's main goal is to destroy all of humanity and take over the Cosmos. Physical Description Anti-Plásma appears similar to Plásma Prime. He uses his mission suit to disguise himself as a human, using the same model as Prime. Because of this, his true form has never been seen. His pony form is the same as Plásma Prime's but he has completely black eyes. His magic aura is also completely black instead of red. Background Like every Anti-Person, Anti-Plásma was born in the Anti-Universe. His moral compass is set to evil to counter Plásma's good nature. This also makes him have the idiotic need to torture or even kill his counterpart, unknowing that would also be hurting himself too. Anti-Plásma possibly entered our universe in 2016 when the portal went out of control causing the first and second universes collided and overlapped. This would have caused an easy and legal way to travel from one universe to the next. Role on the Channel The Anti-Plásma was the main antagonist on The Creature Channel,'' especially during its first three years. Anti-People Anti-Plásma was first mentioned in the fourth episode of Creature Council Confedincial Friday the Thirteenth During the video, Plásma Prime attempts to explain how ''Friday the Thirteenth works for creature kind. Throughout the video, Anti-Plásma freezes Plásma Prime until he eventually takes over the video entirely. When this happens, the room Prime was once in is now completely dark allowing only Anti's eyes and fangs to be seen. Anti appears to make several growling and slashing motions at the viewer before the video ends. Dear Creature Council: Episode - 1 Anti-Plásma's first speaking role happens at the end of the series premiere of Dear Creature Council. He firsts send in a letter to the channel, the letter acts as a warning to Plásma and the viewer of his presence. The letter is written in white zalgo text on black paper. After Plásma ends the video, the screen backs out showing that Anti-Plásma was watching the video the whole time. He states that Insanity would make an excellent addition to his team. He also says that he missed his chance and he will get him next time. Saving The Universe . . . I Think In the video Saving The Universe . . . I Think, Plásma Prime uses the Universal Reset Button to save the Cosmos after the portal goes haywire, starting a Universal recycling event. Anti-Plásma glitches out uring the universal reset. In the universal reset, the Prime Universe and the Anti-Universe separate, causing his body to be trapped between both. Anti-Plásma's body is destroyed and he must find a way to get back into the Prime Universe. Extreme Creature Science - Vortex Manipulator (Chronologically happens before Saving The Universe . . . I Think) Similarly to Dear Creature Council: Episode - 1, at the end of the series premiere of Extreme Creature Science, Anti-Plásma speaks on how idiotic Zanachnose is and that he was dumb enough to join his side without question. He says that he is weak and must gain assistance to achieve his plain. This could be because of the universal reset, but that has not been confirmed. Reading Your Comments Episode - 1 (Chronologically happens after Saving The Universe . . . I Think) At the beginning of the video, Anti-Plásma states that he needs a lot of help, and is wondering if he can corrupt another character. During the series premiere of Reading Your Comments, Plásma reads a comment from The Vampire Council stating that there is a Rogue Vampire on the loose and they need to have an emergency meeting. The "Rogue Vampire" in question is undoubtedly the Anti-Plásma. At the end of the video, Anti-Plásma has a conversation with Bill Cipher, an evil demon on universal parol by The Creature Council. He offers Bill "whatever he wants" as long as he "makes him powerful." Anti-Plásma wants Bill to put him in the Prime Universe. Bill explains that he cannot do this unless he turns Anti into a virus, which he agrees on. At the very end of the video, the screen becomes covered in static, inside of which is another message in zalgo text that reads "See you real soon." Glitch in the Matrix The Creature Council's mainframe computer has apparently been acting strange. When Plásma logs on to see what the problem is he finds that the computer is working perfectly fine and nothing is out of place. The computer asks if it could be a virus that is causing the problem, which Plásma dismisses. She replies by saying that she does not feel well, after which the screen starts to glitch out. The computer's yellow text boxes turn red, and the text is layered in a strange way. Anti-Plásma procedes to kick Prime out of his account to presumably destroy the rest of the council's mainframe. Extreme Creature Science - Sonic Screwdriver At the very start of the video, Anti-Plásma explains that, with the help of Bill Cipher, he has enough power to hold a physical form in the Prime Universe. Anti-Plásma enter's the prime universe through the kitchen Dear Creature Council Episode - 2 Mister Hand Moments - Dinolover365 A Message to the Creature Council 100th Video / Alliance Meditation Humanities Countdown / Humanities Destruction Plásma Noir | The Grey Spell Trivia Category:The Creature Channel Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Alicorns Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Anti-Universe